A nova vida de Naruto
by Zaiko20
Summary: Esta é a historia de como Naruto se torna Naruko
1. Chapter 1

_**Atenção para quem não sabe ler português que use o Google tradutor que não percebo nada de inglês **_

Este é a minha 1º história por isso se gostarem todo bem se não gostarem não faz mal

Passaram-se 10 dias deste que o Naruto conseguiu controlar a kyuubi e finalmente chegou a Konoha e quando lá chega a primeira coisa que faz é ir comer ramen e lá encontra o Iruka-sensei que lhe pergunta onde é que ele foi e Naruto como é claro disse-lhe todo.

Já de noite Naruto chega a casa já cansado e decide ir dormir.

_**Sonho do Naruto**_

Mal Naruto adormece começa a der um sonho muito estanho em que ele esta frente a frente com a kyuubi já fraca mas ainda com poder para falar e diz ao Naruto que ele daqui para a frente será Naruko e diz ainda a razão para que todos os recipientes da kyuubi serem mulheres pois a kyuubi tem a maldição que sempre que um homem a consegue controlar esse homem passado 11 dias ele se torna mulher.

Naruto nem queria acreditar no que a kyuubi dizia mas tinha provas que a kyuubi estava a dizer a verdade pois já se tinha sentido o peito a aumentar embora não visse nada e ainda hoje tinha tinto varias vezes vontade de ir aos W.C.

E a kyuubi usando as suas últimas forças dize:

- Boa sorte Naruko espera que gostes de viver como mulher para o resto da tua vida.

_**Fim do Sonho do Naruto **_

Os raios do sol acertam as janelas da casa e Naruto acorda mas como é claro ele já não era ele mas sim ela, Naruto se torno Naruko.

Naruto agora era uma rapariga com cabelo comprido e loiro com o peito grande e voz fina as suas roupas ainda eram de rapaz pois a kyuubi só transformo o seu corpo e não a suas roupas

Primeiro capítulo da nova vida do Naruto como rapariga

Próximo capítulo: A maldição da kyuubi é revelada e Naruto começa uma nova vida

Esse novo capitulo ira ser criado ou não depende dos que gostaram


	2. Cap2 (Vida nova coisas estanhas)

Eu não tenho naruto nem nada parecido todos os direitos pertencem a Masashi kishimoto e a shonen jump

A nova vida de Naruto 2

(Vida nova coisas estanhas)

Após acordar do pesadelo Naruto (ou devo dizer Naruko) seguiu para a W.C e olho para o espelho e quase que caiu no chão com o choque pois estava mais alto que ontem e com um cabelo longo e loiro mas o que saltava a vista era os dois melões que estavam a abanar como gelatina.

Naruko- What the f* esses só perdem com os da velhota Tsunade por uns milímetros.

De repente alguém toca a porta era a Sakura que após de recusar milhares de convites para sair com o Naruto acabo por aceitar sair com ele comer ramen se ele paga-se.

Sakura- Naruto acorda seu idiota eu aceito sair com digo e tu não sabes nem estar pronto a horas.

Naruko- Só podem estar a gozar comigo logo no dia em que eu consigo um encontro com a Sakura essa maldita raposa torna-me numa rapariga e o pior é que tenho que sair com a Sakura nesta forma (ele imploro varias vezes por esse encontro se agora o negasse não ia viver tempo suficiente para chegar ao almoço)

Entram Naruko abre a porta e a Sakura ao ver o Naruto naquela forma deve um misto de riso e espanto.

Sakura- Ahahahahahahhahahah Naruto já de viste ao espelho parece que estas muito diferente a desculpa devia der dito Naruko já de vistes ao espelho ahahahahahahahahahaha.

(Depois de a Naruko explicar como fico assim a Sakura deve a ideia mais humilhante para o Naruto que era empestar as suas roupas a Naruko para ela ir compras novas roupas com a Sakura)

(Na casa da Sakura)

Naruko- Tenho mesmo que fazer isso?

Sakura- Não eu só quero é rir um pouco mas se não o fizeres eu falo a todos na aldeia do que aconteceu contigo.

Naruko- Isso é jogar baixo.

Sakura- Do implorastes para eu sair contigo e se pensares um pouco eu vou sair contigo de certo modo. Mas voltando ao que estávamos a fazer preferes a saia rosa e o top branco ou o vestido rosa com sandálias?

Naruko- (com voz fina) o vestido rosa.

Sakura- Ok Naruko-chan

Naruko- Eh ah o que (disse em quando batia na cabeça) o que quê eu disse o que se passa.

Sakura- Eu acho que sei (dizia em quando vestia a Naruko)

Naruko- Ok então o que é?

Sakura mostra uma foto do Sasuke a Naruko e muito estanhamente ela responde com: "Qué lindo"

Naruko- Outra vez

Sakura- Bem me parecia as tuas hormonas estão a funcionar se continua assim as de ficar uma rapariga de corpo e alma ainda antes do por do sol.

Naruko- O QUÉ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sakura- Isso esta ficando mais engraçado, interessante e assustador a cada segundo.

Bem isso esta a começar a ficar estanho vamos ver o que se segue a todo isso.

O próximo será o ultimo capitulo e deixo na mãos dos leitores a decisão final o Naruto fica rapariga para sempre ou consegue voltar ao normal?

Reviews sobre a decisão final abaixo


End file.
